The goal of this research is to develop an implanted antimicrobial device to be used with short-term (over one month) and long-term (up to one year) percutaneous catheters for acute and chronic vascular access procedures. Such an antimicrobial cuff could be utilized with long-term catheters used for hemodialysis, total parenteral nutrition, drug delivery, and other applications. Infection is the major problem associated with central venous catheterization procedures. The VitaCuff R device developed by Vitaphore Corporation is made primarily from an antimicrobial collagen material and can protect against catheter-related infection for up to one month. Development of a new and longer term cuff will require a composite collagen-polymer antimicrobial matrix. Different antimicrobial agents will be studied and the most effective composition chosen. During Phase I, it is expected a variety of collagen-polymer antimicrobial tissue ingrowth matrixes will be developed and tested in vitro for antimicrobial activity, tissue ingrowth, and inflammatory responses. By the end of Phase I, one or two of the best materials will be chosen.